Livin in a shell with no soul
by Tache Bleue
Summary: Alors que l'Akatsuki est à ses débuts, les membres de l'organisation se rassemblent. Pain qui se considère comme un être dépourvu de sentiment se voit pourtant découvrir d'étranges sensations lorsqu'il est en présence d'Itachi.


Titre : Livin' in a shell with no soul

Pairing : Pain x Itachi (pairing pas courant certes, mais très intéressant ! Surtout quand on voit les images de lili *bave*)

Raiting : M (sinon c'est pas drôle ^^)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo ! Rien à faire, ils veulent pas me rejoindre du côté yaoi de la force...

Note : N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Oui je sais, c'est toujours le même manège ^^ Mais que voulez-vous ! Sans ça, nous auteur ne sommes rien ! (Et puis surtout on ne sait pas si ce qu'on fait plait ou pas!)

Warning : Comme le rating l'indique [M], il s'agit là d'un lemon. Mais bon vous devez être au courant, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous l'avez cherché xD

~ Livin' in a shell with no soul ~

Caché dans les lointaines et profondes montagnes du pays de la Terre, un ancien temple dressait fièrement ses derniers vestiges, surplombant le paysage désertique et désolant qu'offrait le cadre environnant. Le vent du nord sifflait violemment, s'insinuant entre les pierres brisées des murs en ruine, emportant avec lui des feuilles mortes qui se fracassèrent contre la pierre froide et sans vie. Deux silhouettes se présentaient sur le chemin du temple, montant d'un pas solennel les vieilles marches escarpées qui menaient au sommet. Plus ils montaient, plus les arbres et autres signe de végétation se faisaient rare, le caractère abrupte et tranchant des montagnes de cette région n'étaient en rien favorable au développement de toute espèce vivante. La preuve en était qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, aucun habitant dans ce coin reculé du pays. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils avaient choisis cet endroit, extrêmement difficile à atteindre, bien trop vaste et surtout coupé du monde. Les deux silhouettes continuaient leur ascension en silence, marchant d'une manière toujours cérémonieuse. Soudain, celui qui suivait le premier interrompit le silence.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu rejoindrais l'Akatsuki, toi qui as décimé les Uchiha. Sussura l'homme au visage aussi livide et pâle que la mort elle-même.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage, il reflétait toute la perfidie et la sournoiserie de cet homme, rappelant son animal, le serpent. Traître, un serpent sortit de sa manche, se glissant autour de son bras, se dirigeant dangereusement vers l'Uchiha silencieux. L'animal siffla avant de s'enrouler furtivement autour du corps d'Itachi, le paralysant sur place.

- J'ai devant moi le détenteur du précieux Sharingan. Continua Orochimaru, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Je suis plutôt chanceux. Ton corps m'appartient désormais !

L'Uchiha resta de marbre, silencieux, il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il dévoila un iris rouge rubis activant son sharingan. Orochimaru déglutit, paralysé, il faisait face à Itachi. Son visage reflétait toute la surprise et l'horreur de voir que son attaque n'avait été qu'illusion et que depuis le début, l'Uchiha avait une longueur d'avance.

- Impossible ! Vociféra-t-il haineux.

Alors qu'il luttait tant bien que mal contre l'emprise du jeune homme, l'homme serpent s'émerveilla du pouvoir qu'il convoitait depuis maintenant bien des années, l'obsédant perpétuellement.

- Ces yeux sont vraiment hors du commun...C'est fantastique !

Il luttait ardemment, cherchant à se libérer de l'illusion du sharingan. Son corps entier était transandé par la douleur de ces impressionnants clous de fer qui le transperçaient de part en part.

Mais qu'importe la douleur, il n'en avait cure, la seule chose qu'il ressentait était ce désir grandissant de conquérir ce pouvoir hors d'atteinte. Lentement et tremblant de souffrance, il joignit ses mains en vue de rompre l'hypnose. Cependant une douleur pire encore l'interrompit, lui décrochant un cri.

Son avant-bras gauche tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le bel Uchiha, armé d'un kunai, était en garde devant lui. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression, comme à son habitude, il restait désespérément impassible et froid.

- Orochimaru, tout vos justu sont inutiles face à ces yeux. Déclara-t-il d'une voix posée.

Le silence remplaça les paroles, se jaugeant, les yeux dans les yeux, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Grimaçant, le serpent sifflait rageusement, tenant sa blessure de sa main restante. Fou de rage, Orochimaru se rua sur Itachi, en vue de continuer leur affrontement.

- Meure ! Cria-t-il alors qu'un serpent apparut sur son bras restant, attaquant de front l'Uchiha.

Son attaque fut rapidement stoppée. L'ancien sannin ne se berçait pas d'illusion, son attaque avait été influencée par ses émotions et n'avait aucune chance de toucher l'utilisateur du sharingan. Pourtant il y s'apprêtait à rencontrer un retour qui vint pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fixait interdit l'homme qui s'était interposé entre eux. L'homme, lui aussi vêtu du manteau de l'organisation était bien plus grand que lui, le dépassant d'une tête. Sa carrure impressionnante le surplombant de toute sa puissance, l'écrasant de part son aura. Ses yeux le jugeant avec sévérité, lui rappelant au combien il était faible par rapport à ces dons héréditaires. Sa main tenait fermement le serpent qui se débattait désespérément, essayant même de le mordre. Les pupilles de Pain glissèrent jusqu'à l'animal qui se débattait ardemment, sans montrer aucune émotion, il serra son emprise autour de son cou, le tuant sur le coup. Orochimaru siffla de rage avant de se reculer vivement. Pain se baissa avant de ramasser le bras sectionné de l'homme serpent.

- Depuis maintenant quelques temps, je ne supporte plus tes petites manigances...Dit-il d'une voix puissante et grave. Je pense que nos chemins devraient se séparer à présent.

Et comme pour agrémenter ses paroles, il retira l'anneau bleu ciel du petit doigt du membre avant de le jeter négligemment devant lui. Orochimaru attrapa son bras. Le visage de ce dernier était déformé par la colère et la haine faisant face à ces deux monstres impassibles et le dévisageant. Leur visage, leur voix, et même leur chakra étaient d'un calme olympien, à croire qu'ils se pensaient tellement supérieur qu'il ne le jugeait pas comme une menace possible. Il ne prit pas le peine de s'attarder un instant de plus dans les environs, las, il quitta les lieux, disparaissant aussi vite que l'éclair. Pain se tourna vers l'Uchiha.

- A présent il faudra trouver un membre pour remplacer Orochimaru. Il ne t'importunera plus à l'avenir. Déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Itachi ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'observer son chef en silence. Ses iris redevinrent d'un noir abyssal tandis qu'elles s'occupaient à détailler Pain. Ses cheveux roux virevoltaient légèrement à cause du vent à présent calmé. Les mèches brillantes et soyeuses semblaient ondulaient au rythme imposé par la brise, comme la danse hypnotique d'une flamme. Son bandeau frontal, qui représentait le signe du village caché de la pluie rayé, barrait son front, lui donnant un air plus sérieux encore qu'il ne l'était. Son visage fin et viril à la fois avait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant, alliant beauté et charisme. Malgré les nombreux piercings présents sur son visage, cela n'entachait en rien son apparence, rajoutant au contraire une touche rebelle à ce personnage qui restait définitivement trop calme. Il n'y avait que ses yeux cerclés du rinnegan qui étaient sans vie. Itachi se détacha de la contemplation de son chef, ses yeux lui rappelant que trop les siens.

- Pain, intervient une voix féminine. Il est temps d'y aller, on nous attend.

Konan apparue au côté de lui, agenouillée. Elle se releva aussitôt, questionnant silencieusement du regard son ami quant aux tâches de sang présentes sur le sol. Pain secoua la tête, signe qu'il n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler.

- Allons-y Itachi. Dit-il en le dépassant.

L'Uchiha suivit les pas de son chef, observant de dos cette impressionnante silhouette. Tout trois arrivèrent enfin au temple, là où les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient déjà arrivés.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama Kisame.

- Vous auriez pu vous dépêcher...Je déteste attendre. Reprit la voix grave et sinistre de Sasori.

- Allons, allons, le principal est qu'ils soient là à présent ! Déclara Zetsu en faisant signe à tout le monde de se calmer.

- Maintenant que nous sommes réunis, j'ai à vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante. Orochimaru a quitté l'organisation, la prochaine fois que vous le rencontrerai, ce sera en tant qu'ennemi.

- Tant mieux ! Ce sale serpent visqueux me filait franchement la nausée rien qu'à le regarder ! S'exclama Kakuzu.

- Pourtant je trouve que dans le genre t'es pas mal non plus ! Rétorqua Kisame en ricanant.

- T'as pas vu ta sale tête de poisson pas frais ! Répliqua Kakuzu en haussant le ton de sa voix, menaçant du poing le concerné.

- Ha ? Gronda Kisame en se rapprochant d'un pas.

- Allons, allons, on se calme ! Essaya de détendre Zetsu blanc.

- Toi face de cactus on t'a pas sonné ! Répliquèrent agressivement les deux hommes en même temps avant de se faire à nouveau face, grognant tel des chiens enragés.

- Moi qui pensais aider tout le monde...Soupira Zetsu blanc.

- Tu n'as cas pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas...Déclara le Zetsu noire en croisant les bras.

- Oye, oye, tu es de quel côté là ? S'exclama la pauvre victime.

- Bande d'enfoirés, vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable bande de vermines ! Vous me faites attendre, et je déteste ça... Reprit Sasori.

- Toi la poupée d'horreur, reste en dehors de ça ! S'écria Kakuzu énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit face de ficelle ?

De leur côté, Konan, Itachi et Pain restaient interdit. Chacun d'eux observaient en silence les disputes qui s'envenimaient. Puis le chef de l'organisation s'avança d'un pas. Réduisant au silence tout les membres de l'organisation, sans exception.

- Assez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de chose. Je veux que vous trouviez des compagnons pour nous rejoindre, nous ne sommes encore que trop peu nombreux. Ensuite je vous charge d'aller ramener les Jinchûriki.

- Enfin un peu d'action ! S'exclama Kisame.

- Trouvez-vous un compagnon de route que vous superviserez afin de remplir à bien votre mission. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui. Répondirent tous en cœur.

- Alors la réunion est terminée, nous nous recontacterons plus tard.

La discussion fut courte, mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour mettre les choses au point. A présent les membres de l'organisation repartaient, chacun dans des directions opposées. La prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient serait dans plusieurs années, attendant dans l'ombre le moment pour eux d'apparaître enfin sur le devant de la scène. Itachi sortit à son tour, il s'arrêta au bord du précipice qu'offrait la falaise où se situait le temple et perdit son regard dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Il ne savait pas où aller, il n'avait plus d'endroit pour lequel il n'avait d'attache, sauf son village peut-être. Le seul endroit qui lui était à présent inaccessible. Pain s'arrêta à l'entrée du temple, observant à son tour le génie Uchiha. Debout face au vide, les yeux rivés au loin, le redoutable guerrier lui semblait fragile. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais flottaient dans l'air, attaché par une fine lanière de cuir en queue de cheval basse, le vent semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se glisser dans ses mèches soyeuses. Sa peau d'albâtre contrastait avec ses yeux aussi noirs que l'encre de chine. Son visage fin était d'une beauté à s'en damner, chacun de ses traits inspirant l'innocence et la pureté. Pourtant ses mains étaient tâchées du sang de sa propre famille, de son propre sang. Pain avait du mal à croire qu'un homme comme lui soit en réalité un assassin au cœur froid, aussi, si ce n'est plus puissant que lui- même. Une main saisit sa manche, tirant légèrement dessus, ce qui brisa le fil de ses pensées. Il baissa la tête, ramenant son attention sur le visage inquiet de son amie. Konan l'interrogea du regard, cherchant à sonder ses pensées qui lui semblait inaccessible.

- Pain, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répondais pas.

-Ce n'est rien Konan, je suis désolé. Que disais-tu ?

- Il nous faut rentrer chez nous à présent. Plusieurs affaires nous attendent.

- Oui, je sais. Rentre avant moi, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. Je te rejoindrais après.

Malgré les questions qui fusaient dans son esprit, Konan resta interdite. Elle lâcha sa veste lentement, taraudée par l'incertitude. Alors que Pain la rassura d'un regard bienveillant, elle partie. Le chef de l'Akatsuki s'avança vers l'Uchiha, irrémédiablement attiré par ce dernier et l'aura de tristesse qu'il dégageait. Il ne l'aurait sût dire pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'ils avaient tout deux beaucoup de choses en commun.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Pain en joignant son regard à l'horizon, cherchant ce que pouvait contempler Itachi avec ce regard si triste.

-...Pourquoi tant d'intérêt à mon égard ? Répondit-il, ne quittant toujours pas le paysage des yeux.

- Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu es différent. Différent des autres. Tu me ressembles.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi nous serions similaires.

- Ton regard... Ton regard froid et sans émotion. Tout ton être n'est qu'impassibilité et calme, mais pourtant je ne ressens que tristesse et désespoir.

Cette fois les yeux onyx du bel héritier Uchiha se détachèrent de l'horizon, rencontrant les yeux de Pain.

- Seulement contrairement à toi, je ne puis ressentir aucun sentiment, pas même celui de la tristesse. Continua Pain. Je ne peux absolument rien ressentir.

- Si cela est vrai, comment peux-tu comprendre ce que je ressens, ou ne serait-ce même que le percevoir ? Cela ne voudrait-il pas dire que ces émotions-là tu ne les connaisses déjà ?

La réplique d'Itachi fit mouche, perdu, Pain baissa les yeux. Il cherchait une réponse, si le raisonnement d'Itachi était juste, alors n'était-il pas simplement une machine sans sentiment ? Peut- être pouvait-il lui aussi ressentir enfin des émotions ? L'attitude inhabituelle de Pain décrocha un sourire à l'Uchiha qui fut malgré lui, attendrit par la maladresse de son chef. Alors que Pain relevait les yeux, il rencontra le sourire sincère d'Itachi. Son corps fut parcourut d'un très léger frisson, mais ce fut une réaction qui attisa pour de bon sa curiosité. Depuis bien longtemps déjà ses yeux hantaient l'ombre d'Itachi, le suivant du regard lorsqu'il était dans les environs. Ses pensées cherchant sans cesse à décrypter enfin les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir ou comprendre ses pensées. Il s'approcha lentement de lui, se penchant à l'avant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Itachi. Aussitôt le courant électrique qui l'avait chatouillé quelques instant plus tôt revint, mais cette fois remuant aussi ses entrailles. Le contact chaleureux et doux de ses lèvres contre les siennes l'avait surprit agréablement. Lorsqu'il s'en détacha, il se surprit à avoir froid, regrettant déjà le contact brisé. Peut-être que leur tristesse les avait réunis ? Ou ce désespoir qui les brisait de l'intérieur? Nul des deux ne savait s'il s'agissait là de réconfort, de désir charnel ou bien d'amour, mais une chose était sûre, c'est que grâce à ça, ils oubliaient tout. Cette fois ce fut Itachi qui s'avança, tirant sur le manteau noir parsemé de nuage rouge pour atteindre le visage de Pain. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément cette fois, glissant sa langue le long de ses lèvres fermées, demandant l'accès. Pain entrouvrit ses lèvres, permettant à Itachi de s'y insinuer, sa langue rencontrant enfin sa jumelle. Leur souffle devint rapidement saccadé et leur corps s'échauffait à une vitesse incroyable. L'Uchiha rompit l'échange, plongeant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Voyons si tu es capable de combler ce vide. Dit-il en pointant de son pouce son propre coeur. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur du temple. Là, ils reprirent leur baiser fougueux, tandis que leur mains

s'apprivoisaient lentement, caressant chacun le corps de l'autre. Ce tsunami de sentiment eut raison des pensées de Pain, alors qu'il ne pensait n'être qu'un pantin ressuscité, il découvrait une chose dont il n'aurait jamais pensé le goût aussi divin. Il laissa ses hésitations de côté, prônant ses instincts à sa raison. Il ouvrit le manteau d'Itachi avant de l'ôter complètement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, seules les enivrantes sensations qu'il ressentait importait. Leur langues dansant toujours au même rythme effréné, leur corps à présent à moitié nu se rapprochaient. Le désir sauvage de Pain qui à présent ne se contrôlait plus vraiment, fit reculer les deux hommes jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Le dos d'Itachi rencontra alors un vestige d'autel contre lequel il se cogna le bassin. A présent impossible de reculer d'avantage, le bel Uchiha se voyait confronté à Pain qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Ce dernier quitta ses lèvres avant de s'attaquer à son cou qu'il dégagea volontiers. Les mains de Pain caressaient tendrement la peau d'albâtre du dos du ninja, son visage quant à lui toujours plongé dans son cou, respirant à plein poumon la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Itachi quant à lui parcourait avec délice le torse musclé qui s'offrait à lui. Un léger grognement retentit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit le bassin de Pain rencontrer le sien, effleurant son érection contre celle de son vis-à-vis. La sensation de plaisir que cette délicieuse friction créa, décrocha à Pain un soupire d'aise qui quitta la peau du ninja. L'Uchiha profita de sa surprise pour se saisir de ses cheveux d'une douceur hors du commun pour le forcer à le regarder. A présent leur visage n'était plus de glace, chacun la bouche ouverte, respirant avec difficulté, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux, ils se désiraient plus que tout. Itachi tira sur les cheveux de Pain, le faisant lever la tête, et dévoilant sa gorge. Il glissa sa langue sur la peau doré de sa gorge, se délectant de son goût. Il remonta sa langue sur sa peau jusqu'à rencontrer à nouveau ses lèvres qu'il embrassa. Pain souleva le corps élancé et bien formé d'Itachi et le posa sur l'autel. Leur bassin au même niveau, il commença à onduler ses hanches contre les siennes, mimant l'acte sexuel malgré le pantalon qu'il leur restait à tout deux. A travers leur vêtement, leur sexe était tendu à l'extrême. Le frottement de leur bassin l'un contre l'autre leur décrochèrent des soupires et grognements d'aise, mais accentuait encore leur désir pourtant au summum. Les bras de l'Uchiha encerclèrent les épaules du roux tandis que ce dernier glissa une de ses mains entre eux caressant le sexe d'Itachi. Le brun cala son visage contre l'épaule droite de puissant torse de Pain, soupirant à chacune de ses caresses. Puis la main baladeuse abaissa le tissu, dévoilant à l'air libre la colonne de chair tendue et ne désirant qu'être touchée. Il s'exécuta immédiatement, commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son futur amant. Alors que les gémissements étouffés d'Itachi lui chatouillait le cou, il se surprit à avoir de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, désirant posséder ce corps qui se crispait sous ses caresses. Tandis qu'il s'occupait toujours de l'érection d'Itachi d'une main, il plongea ses doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant suffisamment pour préparer le corps de l'Uchiha. Bientôt il introduisit un doigt en lui. Masquant l'inconfort en redoublant d'intensité sur le sexe offert du beau brun, il introduisit un deuxième doigt dans son orifice. Une légère grimace vint perturber le délicieux visage de Pain à cause de la douleur de son épaule. Itachi avait plongé ses dents dans sa chair, partageant un peu de sa douleur avec lui. Lorsque le troisième doigt se présenta à l'intérieur de lui, sa mâchoire se referma un peu plus sur sa prise, faisant couler un léger filer de sang le long de sa peau dorée. Sentant que ses chairs s'étaient un peu plus détendues, Pain libéra son érection douloureuse et la présenta à son entrée. Il s'efforça doucement à l'intérieur du ninja renégat qui enfonçait encore un peu plus ses dents dans la chair de Pain. Il entama un léger va-et-vient, prenant garde de ne pas blesser son amant. Ce n'est que lorsque la pression diminua que Pain comprit que la douleur s'était amoindris. Ses hanches entamèrent alors un va-et-vient plus sec, décrochant de petits gémissements à Itachi. Ce dernier lâcha les épaules de son amant avant de s'allonger complètement sur la pierre de l'autel qui le supportait. La vision du beau ninja au cœur de glace les yeux mi-clos, les joues rosit et le souffle court furent un spectacle bien trop excitant pour Pain qui accentua ses coups de reins. La position dans laquelle ils étaient ne le satisfaisant plus, celui-ci souleva légèrement le corps de son amant alors qu'il grimpa à son tour sur l'autel. Les genoux posés sur la pierre froide, Pain augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements, se plongeant plus profondément en lui, touchant la petite boule de nerf de l'Uchiha qui sentit son corps se tendre sous cette caresse. Il ouvrit les yeux, surprit par cette sensation intense de plaisir. Le visage de Pain s'offrit alors à ses yeux, ces derniers scrutant chacune de ses réactions, les lèvres entrouvertes pour laisser son souffle s'échapper et la sueur perlant le long ses tempes. Pain s'allongea sur le corps brûlant d'Itachi enlaçant l'homme pour qui il avait développé des sentiments. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se reconcentrer sur ses mouvements de hanches qui avaient ralentis. Les mains du ninja déserteur de Konoha se posèrent sur les fesses rondes et fermes de Pain, l'encourageant à augmenter la cadence. Celles-ci se crispèrent sur la chair de Pain lorsqu'il donna des coups de reins plus violents encore qui vinrent frapper son point sensible. Sentant que la fin n'était pas loin, Pain s'accouda sur l'un de ses bras, dévoilant le corps d'Itachi à ses yeux qui le dévorèrent. Une de ses mains vint caresser son sexe tandis qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus profondément en lui. Ses râles vinrent se mêler à ceux du brun, et c'est dans un cri uni qu'ils gémirent le nom de l'autre. A bout de force, Pain s'effondra sur le corps de son amant avant de l'enlacer contre lui.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais soupçonné aussi passionné. Dit Itachi en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru si désirable.

Lorsqu'enfin il libéra de son emprise le beau ninja, Pain saisit le menton de sa victime et releva son visage pour lui faire face. Il l'embrassa tendrement, partageant cette fois-ci une douceur apaisante et chaleureuse.

- Ce vide qui est en toi, laisse-moi le combler. Murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le cœur du brun aux yeux onyx.

Tache Bleue : .com/

**Note de l'auteur : Une p'tite review ? =)**


End file.
